Sarah Phillips
Sarah Phillips is a main protagonist of Liberty's Kids. She is a 15 year-old teenage girl from England. She first comes off as a British loyalist and believes that the colonists should stay loyal to the king. Later, she changes her mind and decides to side with the colonists. Personality Sarah first comes off as a British loyalist. She can be a bit snobby, unafraid to speak her mind, and can pick up a fight easily. However, when she sees how the colonists were being treated, she becomes unsure of who to side with, but ends up supporting the colonists. Relationships James Hiller: 'Sarah first met James when the Boston Tea Party took place on the Dartmouth, the ship Sarah traveled on to America from England. The two didn't start off friendly, as she right away disagreed with James about the American's desire for independence. After reaching Pennsylvania, James gives his late mother's ring — the single possession that he has of his parents —to Moses to make Sarah a replacement pendant for her precious locket, which she had lost in a skirmish with a Redcoat. Throughout the series it has been hinted that Sarah and James might harbor romantic feelings for each other. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they had to act like a engaged couple so that he wasn't taken away by the British navy. Even though James tries to hide it, he really has a soft spot for Sarah and comforts her when she is sad and tries to make sure that she is out of harms way. This is shown during the episode "Captain Molly" when he was worried about her safety during the battle; James was sadden when he thought that Sarah didn't make it only to see her and says to her "Thank goodness you're safe." with such a relieved face. Another way that shows romantic feelings between Sarah and James is when Sarah came back from England in "In Praise of Ben," and she gave James a heartful hug, causing him to blush and become embarrassed from her affection. In more than one ocassion James has been shown to become jealous of any man that takes a romantic intrest in her such as the solider Udney, during which he rolled his eyes and nicknamed Udney "Ugly." Sarah and James also pretend to be an engaged couple in some situations such as in "New York, New York" and "The Shot Heard Around The World". 'Henri: 'Sarah only wants what's best for Henri, and she cares for him in the manner of a mother or an older sister. Henri often goes to James for advice on childish things, but he knows that Sarah offers the responsible advice. Sarah feels sorry that he is an orphan and comforts him on this. Like Moses she wants him to learn to read and write, and scolds him on manners as she does with James. Although Henri is a patriot he is less polarizing about his views then James and so he and Sarah get along better in day-to-day life. James her boyfriend 'Moses: Sarah looks to Moses for guidance, and thinks of him as a kind, responsible adult. She respects him for being a slave, then overcoming it, as she is vehemently against slavery. As Dr. Franklin is often overseas he is her and the boys' main caretaker. '''Benjamin Franklin: '''Sarah looks up to Franklin as a respectable man and appreciates him taking her in. It is through her mother that Sarah came to stay with Dr. Franklin, as her mother is old friends with him. Images of Sarah Phillips Category:Characters Category:Sarah Phillips Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Liberty's Kids